A large entity with many customers in diverse locations may operate a service center to provide goods and services to customers. The entity may operate one or more service centers located in diverse geographic locations. Each service centers may be staffed by employees of the entity and may utilize various technologies to operate.
The employees and customers of the entity may be negatively impacted when a technology used at the service center performs poorly or experiences downtime. A technology malfunction may result in long lines of customers waiting for service, slow transaction speeds, or even a closing of a service center. Correcting the technology malfunction may require employee time that would have otherwise been devoted to serving customers.
If customers are consistently unable to access the goods or services they desire in a timely, orderly fashion, the customers may seek an alternative entity to provide their desired goods or services. Therefore, the technology malfunction may present a monetary risk to the entity.
A technology malfunction may impact an ability of an employee of the entity to service a customer. The employee may be dissatisfied with an inability to service a customer. Therefore, the technology malfunction may impact morale of the employee of the entity.
Technology malfunctions at a specific service centers may be viewed by stakeholders in the entity as indicative of systemic technology challenges. Thus, an underperforming service center may pose a risk of damage to goodwill of the entity.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide apparatus and methods that characterize service centers that experience technology malfunctions.
It also would be desirable to, allocate, based on the characterization of the service center, resources to alleviate and prevent the technology malfunctions.
It further would be desirable to provide accurate and timely reporting of the characterization of the service center and associated metrics derived from the characterization.